A day in my crazy vampire life
by Okami-sama
Summary: This is a story I thought up one day. Its an idea from both Twilight and a story I read. [im not good at summarys, just read!]rated t just in case


**O-s: **yoyoyo! its me!

I made this story on the bus and it is now evolving into a storystory.

This is the first time I wasnt lazy enough to upload a story so feel grateful!

xD

**Disclaimer:** I own this story (muahahaha) and the characters. FINALLY! I get to say that!

_

* * *

__The day had gone by fast, I thought, walking around a corner listening to All Time Low. My ipod was acting stupid all day, so I wasn't surprised when it switched the song right in the middle of the first verse. I got mad at it and before I could tell myself to stop, I walked right into someone hard. That was all I remember…_

_

* * *

_

All I heard was the school bell followed by someone saying something to me. "Hurry hurry Sammy! Your gonna miss the bus!" The voice was familiar but I was too tired to lift my head up from the desk and look at the speaker. "Saaaaamaaanthaaaa…" That time it was my best friend Chloe and she made my name sound all ghostly. Like someone was gonna attack me. I finally lifted my head up and the room blurred. I really was tired. "We're going! Now." Chloe said and dragged me out the door and into the busy hallway.

Everyone was happy it was Friday and so everyone was yelling and screaming too. I was staring at them like they all were aliens from planet what-the-hell-are-you-doing. I sighed and felt a sudden jerk coming from my kidnapper. Her boyfriend, Jack, and her of course… were making out. I turned away and said goodbye to her. She simply waved and kept kissing Jack. I started walking the oppisite direction when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see my math teacher, Mrs. Bounte, walking toward me. "Tell everyone to call me okay Samantha?! Oh and you have detention due to lack of ability to stay awake and when you get done-" blah blah blah…I wasn't even listening. All I knew was that I was staying after school and I had to walk home.

* * *

After my time was up and I was allowed to go home, I popped my ipod out of my bag and started putting the earphones into my ear. The day had gone by fast, I thought, walking around a corner listening to All Time Low. My ipod was acting stupid all day, so I wasn't surprised when it switched the song right in the middle of the first verse. I got mad at it and before I could tell myself to stop, I walked right into someone hard. That was all I remember…

When I woke up I was in an ally and people were talking in hushed tones…but I still heard them. "Mabye we should take her to Rio." Whispered the first, female. "That's the worst idea ever!" whispered the second, male. "I'll take her…" whispered another, he was closer to me and his voice was kind of soothing. "Ya really wanna Fidato?" The female asked. "She is a bit of a wench!" said the other male, both accusers laughed at their jokes. "You don't even know her and already you accuse!" said the man who was now next to me. "I said I would take her so you may leave…" he added, I didn't notice before but he had an accent. French? No. "Whatever man." Said the male and then I heard footsteps. "Fidato…don't get too attached to her mmkay?!" purred the female, coming over to the man and wrapping her arms around his neck. He seemed to growl at her and she grinned, showing off fangs.

"Sapete fidato ti amo!" she whispered in his ear before turning around and following the other male. After about three minutes the man who I thought was named Fidato came over to me and smiled. "I know your awake…you may get up if you wish." He told me but he sat down by my side so I stayed in place. "Do you feel alright?" he asked suddenly. My eyes shot open and I stared at him. In the faint light I saw he had dark brown hair, which was curly, and what seemed to be two different colored eyes. "I'm fine." I heard myself lie in a whisper and soon felt my stomach protest. I'm so hungry! I thought and sat up. Fidato looked at me and smiled sweetly. I felt my heart jump to my throat. "Come, I'll pay for dinner." He said softly and held out his hand. "Oh…okay." I whispered taking his hand as he led me down streets I've never seen before.

* * *

**O-s:** Ok so it isnt that good but whatever. Review?! press the nice little buttonnnnn

n.n

flames welcome!


End file.
